Song Shuhang/Skills
Song Shuhang practiced the arts from different systems yet he isn’t part of any of those systems. Meditation Arts True Self Meditation Body Tempering Arts Song Shuhang has a very high affinity towards body tempering arts. According to the Shadow Thane, despite he was a newly-promoted Sixth Stage True Monarch at that time, Song Shuhang’s body was stronger than any normal Eighth Stage Profound Saint. Chapter 1943 Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art :: Main Article: Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art One of the top two body tempering arts in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from a Beast Realm’s white-haired cultivator, but only up to the Sixth Stage only. Song Shuhang has a very high affinity and compatibility with this art. Ever since Song Shuhang started to practice this art, he obtained an ape phantom on daily basis, when other practitioners needs more than ten years just to obtain one. The numbers of the apes also wasn't constrained to his present realm like any other practitioners of the art. He already condensed 40 phantoms while he just a Fifth Stage when normally the maximum limit is 10 phantoms for that particular stage. This art mutated and assimilated with Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body, resulting with the ape phantoms wearing scholar robes and holding a Ruism sutra. Afterwards, as part of payment for his assistance towards Beast Realm, Song Shuhang obtained the full authentic version until Ninth Stage from Saint Monarch Blue Luan, and a chance to comprehend the final step in a Holy Mountain.Chapter 1900 Moments after he received the manual from Blue Luan, he immediately condensed a phantom, this time the process was clearly shown, which left Blue Luan flabbergasted, since it doesn’t follow the normal way for a phantom to be condensed. Shuhang also took the chance to ask for clarifications for certain issues and problems he has about the divine art, since he doesn’t have a mentor to guide him. After receiving the explanations, Shuhang immediately condensed another five phantoms, much to Blue Luan’s shock.Chapter 1906 Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body :: Main Article: Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body One of the top two body tempering art in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from the secretive Solitary Holy Pond. This art was personally chosen for Shuhang and deemed as the most compatible with him by the Holy Man’s legacy. This art mutated and assimilated with Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art, providing scholar robes and Ruism sutras to the ape phantoms. Once a new Holy Ape phantom was formed, the big ape will lead the rest of the apes chanting verses the from the scripture in their hands. As the scripture was being read, Righteous Qi of the Heaven and Earth will start to condense alongside many wondrous phenomena, and finally transform into a new scripture for the new ape. the abundant Righteous Qi will also transform into a set of scholarly garment. {| class="article-table" ! style="text-align:center;"|Stage ! style="text-align:center;"|Event ! style="text-align:center;"|Old Quantity ! style="text-align:center;"|New Quantity !Formation |- |Fourth Stage | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"| |- |Fifth Stage |Battle of Immortal Food Feast | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|11 | style="text-align:center;"| |- | | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|21 | style="text-align:center;"|人 |- | | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| 口 |- | | | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | rowspan="5" |Sixth Stage | | style="text-align:center;"|42 | style="text-align:center;"|48 | style="text-align:center;"| |- |Battle of Ruism | style="text-align:center;"|48 | style="text-align:center;"|66 | style="text-align:center;"| |- |Divine Dragon Acknowledgement | style="text-align:center;"|66 | style="text-align:center;" |88 | style="text-align:center;" | |- |Purgatory Tunnel | style="text-align:center;"|88 | style="text-align:center;"|108 | style="text-align:center;"| |- |Crystal World | style="text-align:center;"|108 | style="text-align:center;"|123 | style="text-align:center;"| 十, ⨀ |Chapter 2103} Steel Hand Breathing Art Turtle Breathing Art Eye Arts Pregnancy Gaze of the Left Eye : Main Article: Pregnancy Gaze At first Song Shuhang obtained the Eye of the Holy Man during an Entering Dream session.Chapter 1314 Afterwards, the magecraft’s structure and rune were taught to Shuhang directly by the Holy Man during an Entering Dream session.Chapter 1371 This magecraft gave Shuhang his notorious reputation in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Embryo Gaze of the Right Eye : Main Article: Embryo Gaze A skill obtained by Shuhang after he finished his Profound Demon Sermon.Chapter 1371 Fist Arts Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique 《''Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique''》 was taught to Shuhang by Medicine Master as a payment for observing on how Shuhang prepares the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid and the Poisonous Dragon Grass gift. Karmic Virtue Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue was so strong that it even impressed Northern Great Emperor, who was known as one of the top five strongest powerhouse in the Ancient Heavenly Court. At that time, Shuhang only practiced the art just for three to four months.Chapter 962 Even if Shuhang didn’t receive any additional strength of Karmic Virtue for his Saint Sermon, it was speculated that his pre-existing strength of Karmic Virtue already strong enough to withstand the Heart Demon’s tribulation. Ever since then, Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue keep on increasing non-stop. * Ksitigarbha Ferries the Soul * Law of Salvation Movement Arts Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles This art was taught to Song Shuhang by White as part of rewards for receiving and guiding him experiencing the mortal world. Sky Walking Strength Sabre Arts Song Shuhang is a super genius of the Way of Sabre, that will make a normal genius looks like an idiot. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal genius’ talent is a 9 or a 10, Shuhang’s talent is 20.Chapter 1527 According to Pavilion Lord Chu, there is no apparent reason for his abnormal talent for the Way of Sabre at all. Its like a hidden attribute. Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre :: Main Article: Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre is Scarlet Firmament’s signature move, and personally taught to Song Shuhang during an Entering Dream. When used with either Scarlet Firmament Sword or Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, the attack strength can easily achieve Eighth Stage level. Inverted Scale Sabre Technique Song Shuhang obtained the incomplete manual for this technique from Chu Kangbo, after he has saved the Chu Aristocratic Family. * Dragon Dance Form * Dragon Scale Form * Inverted Scale Form Blast Sabre Controlling Sabre – Moonlight Sabre Escape – Overlord Sword Art The exact opposite of his talent in the Way of Sabre, Song Shuhang will make a talent-less person in the Way of the Sword looks like a genius. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal talent-less person’s talent is a 0 or a 1, Shuhang’s talent is -10.Chapter 1527 Holy Light Sword Art Song Shuhang obtained the sword art from the Tomb of Venerable Sixth Path. Thunder Arts Charging Art A magecraft created by Mad Sabre Three Waves, it was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. This magecraft mainly used to recharge smartphones. However, it also can be used to recharge electric scooter. Thunder Palm This magecraft was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. Despite being a Third Stage art, Shuhang can use this art when he just a First Stage cultivator. Heavenly Master Genuine Technique: Thunder Technique Chapter * A Thunder * Two Thunder * Three Thunder * Four Thunder * Five Thunder Thunderlight Finger References Category:Song Shuhang